Tīn'eijā no jikan
by Pokiwar
Summary: Note: This is set the day after the events of Kodomo no Jikan chapter 93: End How will Daisuke Aoki and Rin Kokonoe deal with their new relationship with a murderous Kuro in the hunt for her old sensei and Mimi in a 'beneficial' relationship with Reiji.


**Author's Note: I do not own Kodomo no Jikan nor any of it's charactors**

**Tīn'eijā no jikan**

_Chapter 1_

"You did WHAT?!" Kuro Kagami yelled, slapping the lesser developed sixteen year old round the face, leaving a bright red mark. Rin Kokonoe turned back from this, a hurt expression on her face as Mimi Usa looked in from the sidelines.

"I had sex with Aoki-Sensei!" she replied viciously, "I don't know why _you're_ getting so worked up about this. Jealous?" Rin puffed out her chest in victory, the small nubs of her breasts in a now blushing Kuro's face.

"Why would **I** be jealous of the virg- shit!" she spat, realising her cruel insult was no longer applicable.

"Why would you be jealous of him Kuro-san unless you wanted to be in Aoki's place?!" Rin teased. Kuro shook her head, her jet-black her ruffling about.

"But you're sixteen! And he's an old man! He's almost thrity!" Kuro retorted, "is that not strange for you?"

Rin gazed off into space, "Age is but a number when it comes to love!"

"Cut the crap Rin-san! You shouldn't love someone thirteen years older than you!" Kuro roared.

"Reiji did that with Mom!" Rin was starting to get flustered, "but it was so nice!"

Kuro recoiled, "You liked having that manky old thing inside you?!"

"Whoever said it was manky or old! Mimi-san! You've seen Aoki-Sensai's dick before, haven't you?!" Rin asked the busty teen who had just remembered her two best friends where fighting.

She immediately blushed and looked down to her twiddling thumbs. "I guess so."

Kuro was furious, "That damn perverted lolicon virg- FUCK!"

Mimi was blushing. "I have something to confess…" she started, the two red faced girls turned towards her, scowls on their faces – causing Mimi to recoil slightly. "I… I h-had sex with Reiji-Kun."

The two friends' expressions quickly imploded into aghast 'you-can't-be-serious' expressions.

* * *

Diasuke Aoki paced around the room quicklyin his boxers. _'Oh dear god what have I done?! I just lost my virginity to a virgin sixteen year old! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK…_

_ 'What do I tell my parents? my co-workers? my little sister? Reiji-san? Kagami and Usa?! FUCK!'_

"I should call her," he said to himself, heading over to the pile of clothes by the side of his bed and put on his glasses, "just to check whether she's told anyone." Aoki pulled out his phone from the trouser pockets and ran through his contacts. "There we go – Rin Kokonoe." He was about to hit the call number when he realised something.

_'She's sixteen… SHE'S STILL IN SCHOOL! Wait, her school mightn't have started yet… it's a risk I have to take!'_

* * *

"You had sex with REIJI?!" Rin yelled, not sure whether or not she was furious at Mimi.

' _私ははるかに愛__' _Rin's phone sang.

Rin pulled the phone from her pocket with force, frantically tapping the _answer call_ button on the touch screen. "What is it?! Now's not the best time!" she yelled down the microphone.

"_Uh… Kokon- Rin-Chan, are you in school?" _Aoki asked nervously down the phone line.

Rin's expression quickly changed – _'Rin-Chan? I love that!'_

"Daisuke-Chan?" she asked, Kuro's face twisting into a furious snarl.

"_Um... you know, about the… thing… have you–" _the older man started before being interrupted by his teen lover.

"I still need to head down to the pharmacy, so no," Rin answered presumptuously, earning a confused blush from Mimi and (if possible) an even furious expression from Kuro.

"YOU MEAN YOU LET THAT OLD MANKY THING INSIDE YOUW ITHOUT PROTECTION?!" the gothic yelled. Rin pressed a finger her to her laps viciously, an expression on her face that resembled 'you-need-to-shut-the-fuck-up!'

* * *

'_OH SHIT! I DIDN'T USE PROTECTION!' _Aoki thought again, _'How could I not remember this. I wasn't drunk… was I?'_

"Um… no, not about that…" he stuttered, "Have you told anyone? ReijI?"

"_Oh, I've told Mimi and Kuro-Chan!" _Rin answered nonchalantly.

"How could you have told KAGAMI?!" Aoki yelled through his phone, "That girl is going to make sure I can never use my penis again! Either on you or anyone else!"

* * *

Rin looked disgusted, "You were planning to have sex with someone else beside me?!" she yelled, despite being on the school premises. Kuro's expression hadn't changed though Mimi had begun to hide her blush behind her long her.

"_N-no! It's just… ah fuck, it doesn't matter at the moment! Have you told Reiji?" _Aoki asked, returning to a rather 'normal' state.

"I haven't told Reiji yet… but I think his mind is somewhere else at the moment…" she teased, her tongue dangling over her lip as she stared at Mimi.

"_What? I- it doesn't matter. But good… should we meet up and talk about this later?"_ he asked, a rustling noise coming from Rin's phone as he struggled to get trousers on with one hand.

"Uh sure… same place as yesterday?" Rin asked. She received a grunt of approval in return.

"You aren't seriously going to see that lolicon again… are you?" Kuro asked. Mimi was just glad the attention was off her for the moment…


End file.
